


Dealing With The Big Problems

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: You love being an Avenger and you love being Steve’s best friend. You know the kind of person he is but you didn’t think he would be so afraid of spiders.





	Dealing With The Big Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my very first Marvel fic. Please, let me know what you think of this. If I suck at it, then I won’t write them anymore. If you loved it, please let me know. I want to start writing more Marvel and this is the first step in doing so. I know this has been a supernatural blog so far but I wanted to open it up to Marvel for a while now. I just never got around to it. Now I have.

Being an Avenger had its perks. You got to live in the tower where everything was basically handed to you on a silver platter. Tony had so much money, you didn’t think he knew what to do with it all. He’s always fixing the tower up with new gadgets and toys he never lets you play with but you sneak and try anyway.

All those materialistic things were nice and it certainly made living much easier but the number one perk of being an Avenger was Captain America. Okay, you know him best as Steve Rogers because to you, that’s who he was. Yeah, he can do all sorts of things and is super strong and fast but when he doesn’t have the costume on and isn’t out saving the world, he’s a pretty amazing guy.

That is the man you fell in love with.

Of course, he doesn’t know that which is what you wanted. You knew he would say yes if you asked him out because he’s a gentleman and one of your best friends but you don’t think he would like you in that way. He’s Captain America for crying out loud. Yeah, you were an Avenger and you could fight but you were only on the team because Tony found you when you got kicked out of MIT for hacking into their system and playing jokes on everyone.

You’re a very good hacker and Tony thought he would need someone like you. Even though Natasha could easily hack into places, you were very professional. It was in your blood.

But that’s the reason why you think Steve would never go for someone like you. You didn’t have super speed or strength; your fighting skills were good but nowhere near as good at Natasha. You were just an ordinary girl who liked to have fun. You didn’t go out and fight with the rest of the crew. You stayed inside the tower most of the time and yeah, it got boring a lot when everyone else was out saving the world but you did enjoy your alone time.

Like right now, everyone just got back from a huge fight on some planet threatening Earth. You didn’t know a whole lot about the mission since it wasn’t in your line of duty. You just got done playing games with Clint and Sam but they were teaming up on you and you didn’t want to deal with that so you went to the main room to read.

You were in the middle of a really good book when you heard your name being called. It sounded like Steve was in trouble by the way he said your name. You looked up to see Steve enter the room with wide eyes.

“Steve, what’s wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt?” You immediately put your book down and jogged over to him to make sure he was okay.

“No, yeah, I’m fine. Nothing wrong with me.” He said, looking at you. There was clearly something bothering him and you were going to find out what.

“Steven, what did you do?” You asked, knowing he must have gotten into some trouble and didn’t want Tony to find out about it.

“I didn’t do anything. But there’s something in my room. I need your help.” He said and grabbed your hand, taking off towards his room.

“What’s in your room?” You asked, walking inside it. You looked around his neat room, not seeing anything wrong. Steve always kept his room clean which you appreciated since you did some of the cleaning when everyone was gone. It kept you busy and you had JARVIS to talk to while doing it.

“I don’t see anything.” You said, looking at him.

“It’s up there. Kill it.” He pointed to the spot right above his bed and at first, you didn’t see anything but as you walked closer to it, you saw a tiny spider on the wall, just sitting there and minding his own business.

You couldn’t help the bubble of laughter that rose from your throat.

“This isn’t funny! Kill it!” He said and you looked at the big and mighty man that has killed bad guys and monsters.

“You’re an Avenger. Your literal job is to save the world and kill bad guys, and you can’t even kill a fucking spider?” You laughed, walking to the bathroom to get some toilet paper or a tissue.

“You know I hate spiders,” Steve said with a shudder, staying by his door. You giggled and walked back out, killing the spider on the wall with the toilet paper.

“I wonder how you ever talk to Peter.” You joked and he rolled his eyes at you. You looked at the dead spider in your hand and then smirked at Steve. Before he could comprehend what you were doing, you ran at him, shoving the spider in his face.

He let out a girly shriek before moving away from you. You just laughed and crumpled up the paper before tossing it in the trash can.

“Are you going to be okay? I know this was a traumatic experience for you. Hope you can get through this.” You asked, teasing him. Steve grabbed the nearest pillow to him and threw it at you but you moved away at the last second. You escaped his room but your laughter still filled the hallway.

“You’re a big baby, Steven!” You called out before going back to your book. The smile never left your face even when you got back into your book. Maybe you would tell Steve how you felt about him. Maybe there could be some hope for you because he could have called anyone to help but he called you. You’re his best friend and he was yours.


End file.
